


Untangling Knots

by Ramblingandpie



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asexuality, Backrubs, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, background Femshep/Traynor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/pseuds/Ramblingandpie
Summary: Samantha has a crick in her neck. She and James spend some quality bro-time together while he works on her neck and they talk about relationships (or lack thereof).





	Untangling Knots

“You ok, Traynor?” Vega asked.

Samantha winced as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Just a crick is all. Apparently, underneath the conference table is not the best place to catch some shuteye.”

He laughed. “I heard about that! Williams said you were so tired that when she tried to correct you going the wrong way, you practically growled at her.”

Samantha looked down, and then flinched. The movement hurt. “In my defense, I’d just been on duty for 20 hours.”

“She’s a big girl. She can handle being growled at. You want I should take a look?” He gestured towards her, wiggling his fingers. “I know a little something about muscles. I mean. If you have time.”

“Um. Ok. It’ll be a while before we’re in any com range so I should be free for an hour, at least. Just so long as you don’t get fresh on me now.”

“Are you kidding me? I have no idea what exactly is going on between you and the Commander, and I don’t wanna know, but she is terrifying. Besides, you’re not my type. To the lounge?”

“If you say so.”

The two made their way from the mess to the lounge. Vega immediately went to the bar and poured two big glasses of water. “Ok, down to your undershirt,” he instructed as he walked back over and set the glasses on the side table. “One for each of us. It’s important to drink water with any massage,” he said authoritatively.

Samantha dutifully complied with the directive and removed her jacket. Anything to get her neck sorted out.

He rubbed his hands together. “It might take me a bit to find the knot itself. Just let me know if I’m going too hard or anything, k?”

He started by first setting his hands on her shoulders. “Temperature ok?” 

She nodded, and her muscles spasmed under his hands. “You gotta stop doing that. Use your words.”

“Yes, sir,” she said.

He started gently kneading the muscles of her upper back. “Just gonna warm things up before I start digging.”

This continued for a few minutes, and Samantha felt herself starting to relax.

“You got a lotta tension, you know that?”

“Who doesn’t around here?”

“Probably just me. Muscles can’t hold tension if you just keep working them hard.”

He formed fists and began rolling his knuckles along the outside of her spine.

“Ugh, that feels heavenly.”

He smiled. “Glad to help.”

“So I’m curious. If you don’t mind me asking, what IS your type? I haven’t been able to figure that out. And I am usually pretty observant about that sort of thing.”

“I, uh. I dunno,” he responded. “I haven’t really thought about it? We have bigger issues at hand.”

“Ok, but before the war, then? Anyone special getting these fantastic backrubs?”

“Not really,” he said. “I mean. I just like giving backrubs in general?” He shrugged. “Never been a relationship guy. I just wanna hang with my people, give backrubs, get drunk at night, dance a little, flirt a little, and make everyone eggs in the morning.”

“Huh. I thought you and Williams might have a thing going, but that doesn’t sound like her kind of thing. Apart from getting drunk.”

He laughed. “She holds her whiskey better than she lets on. She definitely plays it up.” He shook his head. “But she’s relationship material and I ain’t. Anyway. Gonna start looking for that knot now that you’re loosened up, so let me know how things feel.”

He began probing her neck with his thumbs, starting at the base of her skull. Samantha moaned.

“I’m gonna take that as a good sign.”

“Definitely. But. Again, stop me if I’m probing too much, but I’m curious now. So you’re just a hookup guy? No wonder you disappear when we’re on shore.”

He was silent for a few moments, but didn’t stop working on her neck. “Don’t get me wrong, I like a good flirt. Mostly, there’s nowhere on this ship to get a good run, or good plantains or home cooking. Ain’t nobody gonna wanna be around me after a big plate like momma used to make.”

“That’s where you disappear to? To get a run and some real food?” She paused. “Can’t say I blame you for the food. But really? That was just flirting with Williams at the party?”

“I dunno. I mean. I thought she might want to blow some stress off? But I wasn’t sure. Anyway, Commander set me straight. Didn’t matter to me either way. I’m happy just to relax and have a good drink with friends. Would love to cook for everyone, but I’m shit at everything but eggs.”

There was silence for a bit, and then Samantha gasped.

“Got it!” Vega proclaimed. “Hold still,” he said, really leaning into the spot he had found.

“No, not that. I think I just realized something. Are you ace, Vega?”

“Am I what now?”

“Ace. Asexual.”

“I ain’t a tree, Traynor.”

“Noooo it’s someone who’s just… not interested in sex. Or Aromantic. Not interested in romance. I mean. I thought it might fit, based on what you said.”

Vega stopped moving his hands and rested them on her shoulders.

“I mean. It’s nothing bad. Just like some people happen to be straight or gay or whatever. And listen to what you were just saying about how much you value your friendships, how can that be a bad thing?”

“You really are observant, aren’t you? Now hold still and try not to flinch.”

He jabbed his thumb into a spot of tight muscle in her neck.

“Ow!”

“Gotta cut off the blood supply for about 20 seconds. It’ll force the muscle to relax.”

Those seconds burned, but Samantha made sure to stay frozen in place. When he released, she felt tingling as the blood rushed back.

“Now move your neck, see how it feels.”

She nodded, then shook her head. “That is downright amazing.”

He moved around and sat next to her on the couch. “Now drink your water, or it’ll come right back.”

“Yes sir.” She took a few chugs, and then set the glass down. “And. I hope you don’t mind. I mean. You are or you aren’t, or maybe a little bit one way and a little bit another, and maybe it was inappropriate for me to even try to label you without your saying a label for yourself and-“ he shook is head.

“Ace, huh? Like an ace pilot. Never heard that before.” He took a few slow sips of his water. “Sure as shit, it fits the bill, though.”

“Well, then I’m glad I could help. And thank you so much. I don’t know how I would have gotten through our next docking if I couldn’t look down at the com screen.”

“That’s what a squad is for. We help each other out. You know stuff, I know stuff. I mean. Most of my stuff’s about blowing shit up. But I know other things, too.” He took a sip. “Keep drinking,” he scolded.

She dutifully chugged the rest of her glass.

“Next time we’re at the citadel, show me some of these places to get good food?”

He smiled. “You gotta promise me one thing, though.”

“What’s that?”

“Now, as I said, i don’t wanna know what’s going on between you and the Commander. But I’m pretty sure you’re in a position to lay down a pretty good Dutch Oven.”

Samantha burst out laughing. “It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I definitely have headcannoned Ace!James since the playthrough where he and Shep had the conversation in her apartment about how he likes to flirt but that’s it. I see the Ashley Williams interaction as basically that he’s not sex repulsed and willing to help someone have a good time, but not something he would actively pursue. And so I wrote a fic about it.
> 
> Also: yeah apparently I have a thing with characters reprimanding Traynor for being dehydrated.


End file.
